


Confusión con las maletas

by I_Am_Momo



Series: Es tiempo de Mystrade - Vol. II [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: En una misión importante para el MI6, Greg y Mycroft confunden su equipaje. El político no se da cuenta, pero Gregory descubre cosas inusuales del hombre más poderoso de Inglaterra y le sacará provecho. #Promt2 - Mystrade Is Real 4Us





	Confusión con las maletas

Gregory Lestrade no se había sentido tan importante en su vida. ¡El MI6 requería su presencia para una misión en cubierto! Y quería pensar que era por su gran experiencia, competencia e inteligencia pero lo cierto es que tendrían que hacerse pasar por un equipo de segunda y seguramente estaba allí por su experiencia en el fútbol.

En el mensaje codificado, que había tenido que quemar después de leerlo, decía que tenía que estar en la puerta de la mansión Clefford a las seis en punto de la mañana.

—Este no puede ser el sitio —se dijo en voz alta mirando la destartalada fachada.

Aunque no se le había permitido, se había apuntado la dirección en la mano izquierda. La leyó de nuevo y giró sobre sí mismo intentando ubicarse. En un poste telefónico, frente a la casa, había una cámara del CCTV que seguía sus movimientos. Alzó la mano y saludó al vigilante desconocido.

"Esto empieza a dar miedo" pensó.

Caminó hacia la casa y llamó varias veces a la puerta y esperó. Sherlock le abrió la puerta de par en par, de fondo escuchó una voz que gritaba:

—¡PIDE LA PUTA CONTRASEÑA!

Sherlock solo puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó para que pasara.

—Sabía que era Lestrade, solo él aporrea la puerta de esa forma tan ridícula.

Greg alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo que ridícula?

Sherlock alzo el puño y llamó él a la puerta ara imitar a Greg, toc-toc, toc-toc, toc.

—Si empiezas con dos toques acabas con dos. Esa llamada es ridícula y poco rítmica.

Greg suspiró profundamente.

—Buenos días a ti también, Sherlock.

El detective entró al salón y Greg lo siguió. La estancia en un pasado habría sido enorme, pero con tanta gente y equipos informáticos ahora se veía pequeña. John estaba en un rincón tomándose un té, saludó a Greg con la cabeza y este le respondió el saludo de la misma manera. No iba a mentir, se sentí un poco decepcionado por verlo allí pero supuso que donde iba Sherlock iba John, como un dúo musical. Se acercó a él y cogió una silla para sentarse a su lado. Había varias personas más sentadas en sillas, observándolo todo detenidamente. Greg movió un poco la cabeza hacia John para tener un poco más de privacidad.

—¿Sabes que vamos a hacer? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Ni idea —respondió John, se tapó la boca para bostezar y bebió un poco más de té —. Llevo aquí una hora y lo único que sé es que es una "tapadera deportiva", pero no sé nada más.

—Igual que yo... Aunque creía que teníamos que estar aquí a las seis en punto... —dijo mirando al grupo que también estaba sentado.

—Sí, era esa hora pero Sherlock insistió en estar aquí antes porque tenía que memorizar toda la documentación y los demás son agentes del MI6 a los que se les ha aprometido un ascenso si cumplen con éxito.

Buscó con la mirada a  Sherlock, pero ya había desaparecido. Un chico joven y trajeado le había traído una taza de té con un par de galletas. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio así que prefirió hacer lo mismo y mantenerse callado hasta que una hora después Mycroft y Sherlock bajaron las escaleras.

Todos los agentes del MI6 se pusieron de pie, al igual que John. Greg lo miró divertido, entendía el respeto que imponía el mayor de los Holmes pero Greg había estado en presencia de tanta gente que ya no sé dejaba de amedrentar por la presencia de otros. Mycroft le miró alzando una ceja pero Greg solo amplió su sonrisa.

—Buenos días —saludó con alegría.

—Inspector.

Greg sintió las miradas clavársele en el pero no presto atención y se mantuvo sentado mirando fijamente a Mycroft. Por fin, este habló.

—Llevamos varios años siguiendo la pista a "Demons City C.F." Estamos seguros de que trafica con drogas, armas y esclavas sexuales. Aún no hemos encontrado ninguna pista que lo vincule a sus delitos, pero sabemos que este equipo suele operar cada vez que tiene una concentración en una ciudad extranjera. Aquí es donde entramos en juego caballeros, representaremos al equipo "Pink Dolphins C.F.", el primer partido será en Belfast por lo que nos trasladaremos allí como un equipo normal que va a jugar su primera convocatoria —tomó aire e hizo una pausa antes de continuar —. Tendremos dos días en la ciudad antes de jugar el partido, esperamos detener a todos los implicados antes de ese período pero tranquilos no espero nada de ninguno de vosotros —dijo sonriendo con malicia.

—¿No creerá el otro equipo que hay algo raro al haber aparecido de la nada? —preguntó Greg

—Nos hemos encargado de eso, señor Lestrade —dijo marcando cuidadosamente cada sílaba de su nombre —. Durante la temporada anterior estuvimos dejando noticias en los periódicos de como los Pink Dolphins ganaban partidos en 2°B y avanzaba puestos en la liga.

Greg asintió convencido, por lo que Mycroft continuó hablando.

—Bien. Como suele ser en estos casos, cada uno tendrá la misma bolsa de deporte y la misma vestimenta, la cual se encuentra dentro de sus bolsas.

Un chico joven y de cabello castaño fue repartiendo las bolsas de deporte, que eran de color negras con franjas fucsia. El nombre del equipo venía en blanco y con una tipografía redondeada.

—Bien. Ahora pueden ir a casa a preparar las respectivas bolsas. Pueden incluir objetos personales como libros, o música pero procuren dejar cualquier dispositivo electrónico que puedan dar pistas de la naturaleza real de este viaje.

Greg no pudo evitar alzar las cejas cuando el chico puso una bolsa frente a Mycroft y este la cogió, por suerte Sherlock se adelantó y preguntó lo obvio por él.

—¿Tu participas en la misión?

—Dado que soy el que más antigüedad tiene investigando a este equipo sí querido hermano, yo os acompañaré en la misión y participaré.

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo, molesto.

—Bien. En dos horas nos vemos en la estación Victoria de donde saldrá nuestro autobús. Pueden marcharse caballeros.

Greg se puso de pie y se echó la bolsa al hombro, todos los chicos del MI6 salieron antes que él. Greg negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

—Esto no va a salir bien... —murmuró.

—¿Decía algo señor Lestrade? —preguntó Mycroft alzando una ceja.

—Nada, señor —dijo agravando la voz un poco —. Nos vemos en un rato.

Se despidió de John y se montó en el coche para dirigirse a casa. Subió a su dormitorio y abrió la bolsa para saber el contenido de la bolsa. Atragantándose por la sorpresa.

El pantalón de chándal era de color negro con un extraño escudo de un delfín saltando, la sudadera sin embargo era de color fucsia, mucho más reflectante que el color de la bolsa. La equitación era del mismo color. Su nombre estaba escrito en la parte trasera. Incluso tenía las calcetas y los calcetines que usar después, todo estaba planeado.

Preparó la bolsa con sus objetos personales y se puso la horrible equitación. Se miró al espejo del armario y se estiró un poco de ella. Esperaba participar en el partido, añoraba jugar al fútbol y se moría de ganas por ver como Sherlock o Mycroft se desenvolvían en el campo.

Miró su reloj y salió corriendo hacia la estación de autobuses. Allí ya había varios chicos jóvenes que parecían consternados por la horrible vestimenta.

—No había colores que llamaran menos la atención, ¿eh? —preguntó Greg al pequeño grupo mientras sonreía.

Algunos le devolvieron la sonrisa con complicidad, otros parecían estar a punto de vomitar.

—¿Alguno tiene experiencia jugando al fútbol? —preguntó.

La mayoría le miró como su hubiese dicho una barbaridad, otro le lanzó una mirada de horror, se mordió el labio para no reírse.

_"Supongo que no"_

El resto de "jugadores" fue llegando gradualmente, cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada llegó Mycroft. Greg tuvo que fingir un ataque severo de tos para ocultar la carcajada que se le había escapado.

Nunca pudiera haber imaginado al gobierno británico de esa guisa. Además, la ropa parecía haber sido comprada en la misma talla y por cómo le quedaban a Mycroft las mangas y los bajos de los pantalones le quedaba dos tallas pequeña.

—¿Alguna objeción inspector? —preguntó el político llegar al lado de Greg.

—Para nada, Mycroft. Estás fabuloso.

El nombrado alzo una ceja pero le sonrió. Fue a responderle pero se fijó en el taxi que acababa de llegar y arrugó el entrecejo. Sherlock bajaba del vehículo, ataviado con el traje de chaqueta y camisa que siempre llevaba.

—¿Qué te costaba venir como los demás Sherlock? Todos teníamos que tener el mismo uniforme para no destapar nuestra tapadera.

—Este uniforme es horrible —gruñó, rápidamente siguió para que Mycroft no le interrumpiera —. Además, ya que no has pensando en que un equipo de fútbol necesita un entrenador yo mismo he cogido el puesto que estaba vacante.

La cara de Mycroft cambió, frunció los labios.

—Es evidente que en ese caso yo debería de ser el entrenador ya que es el que más experiencia tengo.

Sherlock sonrió con malicia.

—Si hablamos de experiencia en el MI6,   sí —respondió —. Experiencia en este deporte, ninguna.

—Como si tú tuvieras alguna...

—No, pero la mayoría de los deportes tratan del estudio de las probabilidades y la estadística, soy el mejor en las matemáticas así que este puesto es mío.

—Pero yo soy más listo que tú, hermano.

—Desde luego que sí, Mycroft. Por eso llevas meses preparando la misión y no te has acordado de que el equipo necesitaría su entrenador.

Mycroft abrió la boca para responderle, pero fue John quien habló.

—¡Callaos ya! —exclamó —. Me he pasado todo el tiempo convenciendo a Sherlock de que esto no era una buena idea, incluso aunque se nos haya olvidado el entrenador este tampoco llevaría un traje de mil libras espetó señalándoles con el dedo respectivamente.

Greg soltó una carcajada y John le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿De qué te ríes tú Greg? —preguntó molesto

—Te queda grande la chaqueta, ¿no? —preguntó.

Incluso los chicos del MI6 que habían contemplado la riña fraternas en silencio, sonrieron. John se miró la mano cubierta por la chaqueta y sonrió ligeramente mientras se la remangaba.

—Son todos de la misma talla, ¿qué esperabas? —pregunto divertido —. Por lo menos no me queda corto...

Las miradas se clavaron en Mycroft aunque este las pasó por alto. Un autobús de color negro con varios años de antigüedad llegó poco después. Todos dejaron las maletas en el maletero y se subieron, por suerte cada uno tuvo la oportunidad de escoger un par de asientos, aunque estos no eran precisamente cómodos.

John y Sherlock se sentaron en asientos paralelos y Greg lo hizo detrás del médico. Apenas habían arrancado, Greg se inclinó hacia el asiento de John.

—¿Estás listo para un viaje de más de cuatro horas encerrado con Sherlock? —preguntó.

Estar tanto tiempo con el detective no era producente, recordaba la vez que tuvo que llevar a Sherlock a un pueblo cercano para participar en un caso y el detective no dejó de criticar el paisaje, su forma de conducir y al pueblo en si en las dos horas que duró el viaje.

—Fuimos a Baskerville juntos —le susurró John —. Aprendí la lección y ya que no conduce él...

Señaló con la cabeza a Sherlock, que estaba reclinado hacia atrás y tenía la boca abierta. Dormía.

—¿Qué le has dado? —quiso saber Greg con interés.

—Un té, con azúcar... Nada más...

Greg soltó una carcajada.

—Seguro...

Durante el viaje, pudieron charlar un rato, escuchar música y leer los ficheros de los posibles sospechosos que Mycroft había dejado sobre los asientos.

El hotel a que tenía una fachada de color amarillo pálido y ventanales que se veían marrones por la suciedad. Mycroft se puso de pie y apoyó las manos sobre los asientos.

—Bien agentes —informó —. Deberán de ir al mostrador y registrarse. Las habitaciones son individuales y ya están reservadas. Podrán descansar un rato, pero nos veremos en una hora para ir al campo de entrenamiento donde esperamos encontrarnos a nuestro objetivo.

—Sí señor —respondieron todos al unísono.

A Greg no se le pasó desapercibida la sonrisita de autosuficiencia de Mycroft, claramente encantado de que lo trataran con esa autoridad. Salió de los primeros del autobús seguido por un Sherlock que bostezaba ruidosamente, cogió su bolsa y se adelantó para ser el primero en llegar al mostrador. Tras registrarse le dieron una llave electrónica con el 124 estampado en ella.

—El otro equipo también se aloja aquí, espero que no se peleen en ningún momento. Nos gusta que nuestros clientes descansen —le dijo la recepcionista.

—Tranquila cielo, respetamos el juego limpio.

—Ya, ya. Eso dicen todos y al final de la noche siempre acaba habiendo desperfectos en el hotel.

Greg le sonrió ligeramente, incómodo. Se dirigió al ascensor y subió a su habitación sin esperar a nadie más.

Una cama doble ocupaba el centro de una de las paredes color crema del cuarto, frente a ella una cómoda de tonos oscuros como el resto del mobiliario, cerca de la ventana había un escritorio con una lámpara. En la pared frente a la cama había un televisor pequeño.

—No creo que ningún equipo de segunda viaje así —se dijo Greg tras descubrir que la habitación tenía un baño propio.

Se tumbó en la cama y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo, leyendo noticias deportivas y jugadas tácticas hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse. Dejó la bolsa de deportes sobre la cama pues no pensaba ducharse delante de alguien como Sherlock, temiendo que este le criticara hasta la forma en la que se depilaba.

Un rato más tarde se bajaron en el campo de fútbol donde entrenarían.

—¿Estará aquí el equipo contrario, señor? —preguntó uno de los chicos jóvenes.

—Eso espero, encontrarlos ahora, durante o al finalizar el entrenamiento.

—¿Y qué haremos mientras? —preguntó otro de los chicos.

—Eso lo decidirá vuestro entrenador —dijo Sherlock con orgullo.

—Yo tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para entrenar —advirtió Mycroft.

—Entrenarás como los demás si no quieres levantar sospechas querido hermano.

Mycroft hizo una mueca pero no respondió. Durante la siguiente primera hora estuvieron estirando, corriendo alrededor del campo y haciendo ejercicios de agilidad. Y si alguien le hubiese dicho que un hombre como Mycroft sería capaz de agarrarse la punta de ambos pies sin flexionar las piernas jamás lo hubiese creído.

—Bien, ahora vamos a pelotear un poco —dijo Sherlock regresando con una bolsa de balones —. Pónganse por parejas y pásense la pelota, que toque el suelo. Vamos.

Greg fue inmediatamente al lado de John, mirando a Sherlock.

—¿Cómo que sabe tanto de fútbol? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Oh, ha estado leyendo un poco al llegar.

—¿Ha aprendido todo eso en una hora? —preguntó sorprendido.

—En realidad en solo cuarenta minutos —explicó John sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Qué ha hecho los otros veinte?

John sonrió con prepotencia, Greg soltó una carcajada.

—Por favor John, que estamos en una misión —le recriminó.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y le pasó el balón.

Estuvieron un rato con ese ejercicio, Greg descubrió encantado como los agentes del MI6 eran buenos deportistas, y muchos de ellos se les daba bien el fútbol. El médico le había hecho saber que era lógico que tuvieran buena forma física ya que estaban entrenados en diferentes tipos de defensa personal, pero siempre había pensado que hacían un trabajo de despacho.

—Vamos a tirar a puerta —exclamó Sherlock tas al menos una hora —. ¿Quién es el portero?

El más bajito del grupo alzó la mano enguantada.

—¿Tú? —preguntó el detective mirándolo de arriba abajo —. Ni siquiera llegarías al poste superior saltando.

El muchacho se sonrojó y varios de sus compañeros rieron.

—¡Sherlock que lo que importa es la agilidad! —gritó Greg colocándose ambas manos a los lados de la boca —. ¡Deja al chico!

—Ya bueno… Eso ya lo veremos, por listo tu empiezas —dijo haciendo un gesto.

El agente del MI6 se colocó debajo de los postes de la portería y abrió ligeramente las manos. Greg se puso frente a él y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, procuraré que el balón no vaya muy fuerte —le aseguró.

El chico asintió un poco, Greg cogió algo de carrerilla y golpeó el balón con su pierna derecha. El balón cruzó curvado el aire, el portero saltó y lo golpeó con ambas manos, evitando que entrara por la escuadra.

Todo el equipo se quedó mirándole boquiabierto, el agente les miró sin entender.

—Saqué 10/10 en las pruebas de puntería —informó quitándole importancia.

—Joder… —murmuró John.

La práctica duró dos horas más, les llovió durante al menos media hora, el equipo contrario no apareció y para colmo nadie se había acordado de llevarse ropa de recambio por lo que tuvieron que regresar al hotel empapados.

Greg se quedó bajo la ducha durante más de media hora. Su cuerpo no era el mismo que cuando joven y necesitaba el agua caliente para reparar los músculos. Miró directamente hacia el chorro de agua y la frotó concienzudamente, intentando espabilarse un poco.

Mycroft había informado a su equipo de agentes que deberían de investigar al equipo contrario por si podían encontrar alguna localización secreta en la ciudad, y aunque a él personalmente no le habían encargado nada le daba algo de vergüenza dormirse cuando todos los demás tenían que trabajar.

Salió de la ducha, se envolvió la cintura en una de las toallas del hotel y salió del baño. Puso un programa deportivo en la televisión y cogió la bolsa que les habían dado y había dejado en el suelo.

Abrió la cremallera y rebuscó en su interior en busca de unos bóxer pero se percató de algo, aquella no era su ropa.

—¿Qué cojones…? —dijo sacando de allí unos slips celestes con el bordado de un asterisco.

Aquello no era suyo, no usaba slips desde que tenía trece años y lo último en lo que pensaría es encargar que se lo bordaran. Por un segundo pensó en regresar la prenda a la bolsa y buscar a su dueño picando puerta por puerta, pero la curiosidad le puso.

Era el mejor registrando lugares sospechosos al fin y al cabo.

Sacó el neceser de color negro de la bolsa y lo abrió. Crema de afeitar de una marca que ni siquiera conocía, una cuchilla, un perfume para después del afeitado y dos cremas faciales.

—¿Qué? —se preguntó en voz alta para ponerla a la altura de sus ojos.

Una era una crema anti edad para las arrugas de la frente y las patas de gallo y otra para evitar las ojeras y las manchas en la piel. Pensó en sus compañeros, ¿quién de su grupo usaría eso? Era cierto que se veía a la legua que muchos de ellos cuidaban su imagen insistentemente pero tanto como para usar esas cremas.

Abrió un poco más la apertura de la bolsa y se allí sacó una tira de tela de color negro, era elástico y tenía unos ganchos de metal pequeños a un lado y al otro tenía unas arandelas de metal dividido en tres filas a diferentes alturas.

Parecía una faja, pero lo cierto es que la última vez que había visto una tenía ocho años y era rebuscando en la ropa de su madre porque buscaba su regalo de cumpleaños. Se encogió de hombros y la dejó a un lado para seguir rebuscando, solo había una cosa más aparte de la equitación de recambio, un libro con una portada amarilla y negra cuyo título decía "Como ligar con un hombre cuando tienes 50".

Emitió una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, ¿quién se compraría un libro de autoayuda para ligar? Por el título solo se le ocurría una persona, pero igualmente abrió el libro para ver si encontraba el nombre de su dueño.

La letra pequeña y clara de Mycroft estaba escrita en uno de los márgenes del libro, señalando a un párrafo que hablaba sobre donde ir a comer con la persona deseada ponía "No conozco restaurantes baratos. Profundizar en la búsqueda."

Sonrió. Sí. Ese podría ser Mycroft, solo él podría hablarle así a un libro. Continuó ojeándolo con curiosidad, el llevaba a dos velas casi un año, quizás podría coger algunas ideas.

"No sois jóvenes" decía el libro "Ir a la playa y tostarse tumbado en la arena puede ser un inconveniente debido a la mala postura y la incomodidad. Si quieres verlo en bañador, porque ambos sabemos que es lo que buscas, procura buscar playas que tengan hamacas y sombrillas o piscinas públicas con las mismas opciones. La comodidad aumentaría la charla y así os conoceríais mejor."

Al lado de ese párrafo había una nota de Mycroft que decía: "Nada caro, no le gustan las cosas caras. Informarse sobre temas de conversación."

Vale. Tenía que admitirlo, ese libro no era como los habituales de autoayuda donde se hablaba de situaciones ridículas e imposibles de lograr.

Durante al menos dos páginas, hablaban de las salidas al campo, alquiler de bungalós y algunos sitios pintorescos de Inglaterra donde poder ir. Al final había otra nota escrita a mano que rezaba: "Las excursiones campestres quedan totalmente descartadas, es alérgico a tres picaduras diferentes de insectos y los hospitales no están cerca de las zonas rurales".

Continuó pasando páginas, leyendo acerca de tácticas para que el hombre se fije en ti, lugares donde pasar el fin de semana o ir a comer y también que hacer para que la "llama" no se apague demasiado pronto.

Sonrió de medio lado mientras leía todas las anotaciones del político. Le parecía curioso que Mycroft se tomara tantas molestias para ligar con la persona que quería, por alguna razón había pensado en que podría ligarse a quien quisiera con un gran discurso.

Bostezó sonoramente y miró la hora. Era un poco tarde y él quería ponerse al menos sus bóxer, se colocó un albornoz y metió todas las pertenencias de Mycroft devuelta a su mochila y salió de su habitación, rezando porque él tuviera su maleta y no tuviera que buscarla puerta por puerta.

La habitación 96 se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, llamó sin rodeos a la puerta y esperó, deseando que el huésped no estuviera dormido.

Mycroft, que también estaba en albornoz y tenía el pelo húmedo, le abrió la puerta.

—Inspector —saludó —. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

Lo miró de arriba abajo y las mejillas se le sonrojaron un poco.

—Creo que nos hemos equivocado al coger las mochilas —le dijo alzando la que llevaba en la mano.

La cara de Mycroft se tornó más roja aún, entro en la habitación y cogió la bolsa que estaba sobre la cama.

—Aún no la había abierto... Eh... ¿Cómo sabías que era la mía? —preguntó  con duda.

Greg cogió su bolsa y le regresó la suya.

—He visto el libro —confesó, la boca de Mycroft se abrió ligeramente y se puso pálido —. He reconocido tu letra en los márgenes.

El político abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Espero que ligues con esa persona —continuó Greg sin prestar atención a la reacciones del otro —. Aunque es gracioso, cumplo con todas anotaciones que has puesto sobre tu...

Las palabras quedaron en el aire, con razón se había sentido cómodo y completamente de acuerdo con todos los escritos de Mycroft. El pretendiente no era uno cualquiera. Si no el.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah —exclamó en voz alta.

—Yo lo... —empezó Mycroft que estaba de un tono verdoso.

—Vale —anunció sonriente.

—¿Vale...? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Que podríamos tener una cita y conocernos mejor. Empezaba a sentirme celoso de tu pretendiente.

Mycroft le miro completamente confundido.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó.

—Claro —respondió Greg cuya sonrisa no cabía en su rostro —. El viernes a las siete, organiza tú el plan, te has entrenado mejor.

—Va-Vale... —tartamudeó Mycroft.

—Genial entonces. Voy a dormir.

Y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y fue hacia su habitación. Uno de los planes que había leído hablaba de esforzarse y salir de la zona de confort por el bien de hacer algo que le guste al pretendiente. Conociendo a Mycroft puede que aquella misión fuera una treta para juntarse con Greg, aunque en ese momento no se iba a preocupar por ello, ya se lo preguntaría en la cita.

 


End file.
